


champagne for my real friends

by doublejoint



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/pseuds/doublejoint
Summary: In which Taiga's birthday is celebrated on a boat, and Daiki complains.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	champagne for my real friends

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this for Taiga's birthday but never did and it's been sitting in my head for a month now lmao so uh...let's just call it something for Aomine's birthday too?
> 
> alcohol cw
> 
> title comes from an internet meme that apparently comes from a fall out boy song

"No champagne?" says Daiki. "I thought this was a celebration."

Taiga snorts, keeping his eyes closed under his sunglasses, trying not to move his face too much. The sun's hitting it at a perfect angle, drying the water clinging to his skin, warming him up but not letting it get too hot yet. In a few minutes, he'll be ready for whatever chilled beverage Daiki's making a fuss about. (And, personally, he thinks they celebrate too many things for champagne to really mean anything special at this point.)

"It's good wine," says Tatsuya.

"I don't care how expensive--"

"My parents have a stake in the vineyard," says Tatsuya. "It was free. It's the only one from there that's actually good. You'd like it; it's a little floral and fruity."

Daiki pauses, not willing to admit that he can't taste those things in wine--Taiga freely admits he can't, but Daiki's too pretentious to say it, and neither of them is really sure if Tatsuya's just faking or if he's actually some sort of sommelier. A droplet of water slides down Taiga's arm and into the crook of his thumb; he shakes it off. In the background he hears the uncorking of the wine bottle and the splash of the wine into glasses, as if it's being poured from high up. Tatsuya's doing it, then; that's enough for Taiga to roll onto his side and take a look at Tatsuya's fingers gripping the wine bottle, his open shirt flapping in the breeze, the shadow cast by the sail across his body. Tatsuya catches the look, smiling brightly.

"Thirsty?"

Taiga hasn't realized how dry his throat is. It must be the leftover water on his skin, feeling like he's still treading water in the ocean, the humidity in the air. Suddenly noticing the dusting of pink on Tatsuya's cheeks seems to wick out the remaining moisture.

"Did you reapply sunscreen?"

"Oh," says Tatsuya. "Shit. Daiki, can you get my face?"

Taiga props himself up on his elbows--he needs more sunscreen, too; Daiki realizes this without him having to say anything and tosses him the other bottle, and Taiga dries himself off with the slightly-damp towel in the bottom of the boat, slow enough to watch Daiki dab sunscreen across Tatsuya's nose and cheeks, Tatsuya keeping quite still under the touch.

"Oi, hurry up, birthday boy," Daiki calls, without even looking.

Taiga scowls, and hurriedly slaps the sunscreen on his body, rubbing it in as best it'll do. They're far enough north, off the coast of Massachusetts, that the sun stays high in the sky for a damn long time this time of year, which is both an advantage and a disadvantage it holds against the Hamptons or some place else farther down. At least here, near Daiki's parents' rarely-used summer home, it's a little less busy, less full of grungy kids on day trips--it's mostly old people who stay inside all day and townies, none of whom frequent this part of the water. It's weird being this alone--just the three of them on the water, scattered years of sailing classes between them enough to get them out and back every day and not much more.

Tatsuya sits down on Taiga's lap, delicately enough not to rock the boat, holding a stemless wine glass out to Taiga. Taiga takes it; it nearly slips from his hands, his fingers slippery with the sunscreen.

"You missed a spot," Tatsuya says, leaning over to rub in some sunscreen on Taiga's neck.

"What the hell is this?" says Daiki from the other end of the boat, where his head is nearly buried in the cooler.

"Ice cream cake?" Tatsuya says.

"It's melted," says Daiki. "What the fuck, Tatsuya?"

"I got it at the Dunkin-Baskin," says Tatsuya. "It looked good."

"We can still eat it," says Taiga--he always likes his ice cream half-melted anyway, and having it covered in fondant is a bonus on top of that.

It's not as melted as Daiki's reaction would have them believe, still contained to the pink box it came in, oozing out from the frosting but still perfectly willing to stay on a fork, even Tatsuya's when he leans across to kiss Daiki, until the boat rocks too much and he smashes the cake against his chest and his shirt and the wine spills onto his hand and he licks it off.

"I could have done that," says Daiki.

"Tastes too much like sunscreen," says Tatsuya.

Taiga laughs. The wine slides easily down his throat, nothing particularly fruity or floral about it. It just tastes like wine, like Tatsuya and Daiki when he kisses them (though with a little less sweat and ice cream mixed in).

"Can your parents send me a crate of this stuff?"

"Next time you come over, I'll give it to you," says Tatsuya.

(It's hard to imagine when next time is, when the summer's over or close to it and they're all back in the city, dirt covering the soles of their feet, a penthouse terrace substituted for a sail boat, styrofoam coolers ditched for actual refrigerators, cakes from the local bakeries they've all been visiting for years, the sprawling spaces long since left behind them. The ocean would be too cold to swim in by then, anyway. Will be.)

Daiki leans in, bumping his shoulder against Taiga's. His tongue darts out to lick the fondant stuck to his lip, but he offers his fork, the last bits of melting ice cream scraped from his plate, to Taiga. Taiga leans in and closes his mouth on it. The ice cream is sweet, mixing with the aftertaste of the wine on the inside of his mouth. It's no use thinking about a time when they won't have this for another ten months, when they do have it for at least another few weeks. And to start with, they have at least half of this day left. Taiga pulls Daiki down into a kiss, his free hand reaching out for Tatsuya's, and Tatsuya takes it. His hand is cool, but not cold, not to slippery with sunscreen to keep a grip.


End file.
